DO YOUR OWN RESEARCH FOR THE LOVE OF QUADS
Do your own research! Recently I have noticed that there are waaaaaayyy too many people coming into this hobby knowing nothing and I’ve had to spoon feed them information. The whole reason why I’m making this document is so I can just link them this doc instead of having to repeat myself. It really sucks when I see someone who bought everything they need from the UAVFUTURES build guides, but know absolute jack shit about drones & can’t build it. In my opinion, people should put their effort in (not just monetarily) and done their research BEFORE buying anything so they have at least some idea of how it works and what has to go where. It really sucks when you’re all hyped up and ready to fly, your parts arrive at the door and oooohshit. You don’t know the first steps to build. ''' I have seen a few who started off by buying the parts recommended, didn’t know how to build, fvcked it up and said “fvck this hobby I’m out”. It truly sucks when people do this because this is a great hobby to be a part in, and a simple beginner mistake cost them their hobby. To save you from this please use this document along with the helpful links I’ve posted below to help yourself. I really hate it when someone comes in and expects to be spoon fed information, especially ones that barely takes any effort to google. Honestly. How long does it take to type in “how to bind flysky FS-IA6B receiver” in google? Yes some of the results are ass but most are great resources and will walk you through and is very detailed. Yes the discord is there, and it’s really easy to ask for help, but to save everyone brain cells I recommend u trying to research first. Also, when you put in the hard work and get the reward it’s much more rewarding because you’ve struggled a bit to get the results you have, and that is one of the best feelings ever. It’s ok if you don’t know anything. Nobody was born with quad knowledge and knew how to build and work these quads. We taught ourselves everything, and it was hard. Now that the discord server is here, it’s even easier. Use it wisely :3 Don’t make any enemies in there… It’s kinda sad when we see people just asking every single question, because we can see that the person both doesn’t know (which is totally fine) and didn’t put the effort in. There’s a big difference between those two as not knowing is NOT a problem. It’s fine to not know anything as mentioned above. You learn this stuff and improve yourself, but not putting the effort in is just… sad. Like cmon. You want this quad to work and you want to be a part in this hobby, so try doing it! Yes it’s hard. There’s a massive planet of information coming your way and it’s gonna be confusing, but once you get it it’s gonna be amazing. I love this hobby and so does everyone else who went through that planet of information, so please. Put the effort in and you’ll get more than what you put in back. Use the discord when you’re stuck or need opinions, and happy flying! Good questions get good answers I really didn’t think I had to make this section and I hoped I didn’t have to, but I’ve noticed that a lot of people who come to the server to ask questions who have no idea how to ask a good question, so here are some guidelines on how to ask a good question to make us easier to help you. * First. '''Do some research on the subject, or search up the product. These questions can be answered in less than 10s because I can just search up the product, scroll down to the information page and it’ll give me the answer. So please. At least read the manual/product information page before you ask. It really kills me every time I have to answer that kind of question Don't ask questions that: * Requires knowledge of other sections to be able to google it. For example in order to know what a receiver protocol is you need to know what a receiver is first * ARE THINGS YOU HAVEN'T TRIED SEARCHING FIRST OH MY GOD PLEASE SEARCH YOUR OWN STUFF. 80% of our answers are literally just us slightly rewording your question, and googling it. Please ask questions that might be: * Build-specific (not wiring diagrams though. They can be found online easily) * Things you've tried searching, but you don't understand or doesn't fix your problem. * Not easily searchable, or perhaps you don't know the correct terminology/wording to search it. * Or if it requires knowledge of something else - we will likely direct you to resources to further understand require knowledge. If you do plan to ask a question, try to have as much detail as possible! What parts do you have? What flight controller? ESCs? How do you know/think that x'' part is causing an issue? etc. Don't forgot we're answering all your questions and troubleshooting ''your problems basically for free, so be respectful :)